


I Won't Let Go

by TVHollywoodDiva



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Full Glee Cast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVHollywoodDiva/pseuds/TVHollywoodDiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first party after her break-up with Finn changes Rachel's life irreversibly. St. Berry romance, St. Quickleberry friendship. Mentions rape. If you like Finn don't read</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Author's Note 1: Hi everyone!, This is TVHollywoodDiva and this is my new story I am co writing with thankthatstar and I'm pretty excited about it. It's considerably heavier than my other stories and, if you like Finn, don't read!

This is set after 'A Very Glee Christmas'. Everything happened – including the official Finchel break-up at the tree lot.

Summary: The first party after her break-up with Finn changes Rachel's life irreversibly. St. Berry romance, St. Quickleberry friendship. Mentions rape.

Disclaimer: Not mine belongs to Fox and RM. The title song belongs to Rascal Flatts.

I Won't Let Go

Chapter 1

Rachel looked at her reflection at her full-length mirror, fingers nimbly picking on inexistent lint at the flaring skirt of the new dress Kurt had talked her into buying at their latest shopping spree. Ever since they managed to form a camaraderie at Sectionals, they often indulged in shopping sprees like that, Kurt's fashion sense slowly rubbing off on Rachel. It was a lovely dress, a deep, ruby red sleeveless cocktail dress, with a bodice that adhered to Rachel's upper body and flared gently under the waist. It had a built-in bra that managed to give her some cleavage, and Kurt had styled her hair so that it fell in gentle curves down her slim shoulders. She felt particularly beautiful that night, especially since that was the first party she had begrudgingly agreed to go to after her 'official' break up with Finn.

Finn had broken up with her – again – after she came clean with him about making out with Noah after their fight during Sectionals week. Santana had told Rachel that the previous year, while she was dating – do not think about him, do not think about him, do not think about him! – while she and Finn were apart, Finn lost his virginity to Santana, and then lied to Rachel about it, even after Rachel herself came clean about her own virginity. Since then her life had returned to its pre-Finn state, but not quite: the slushies had stopped altogether (bonus, she guessed, of having resident badass Noah Puckerman as your best friend), and for that, she was especially thankful.

Sliding in her brand new beige Christian Louboutin pumps (a Hanukkah gift from her daddies), she checked her own reflection at the mirror and smiled in satisfaction. Picking up her matching red purse from where it sat over her bed, she blew herself a kiss and went downstairs. Her daddies were sitting at the living room, and both smiled proudly as they rose when she entered the room. "Oh, sweetie!" Hiram said, looking her over. "You look so beautiful!" The shorter man gushed, hugging her tightly. Over his shoulder, Rachel met her dad's laughing eyes, and giggled.

"Thank you, daddy", she said, and stepped away from Hiram, who turned to Leroy with tearful eyes and a smile. Leroy wrapped an arm around his partner's shoulder and rubbed his shoulder blades comfortingly. The family began small talk that was then interrupted by the knock on the door. Rachel grinned and flounced to the closed door, opening it quickly and coming face to face with Noah, who blinked slowly as his eyes traveled up and down her body.

"Damn, Berry, you clean up good!" The left tackler said with a grin, and Rachel giggled as she took his appearance in. Noah wore jeans with a black body-fitting shirt that brought out his green eyes, and put his lovely arms on display. "Good night, Mr. and Mr. Berry", Noah added as he nodded politely at the two men, who smiled and nodded in return.

"Her curfew is at one, Noah", Leroy said seriously, and the two teenagers nodded at once. The Berry men were pretty liberal with their daughter as long as she stuck to her curfew; so far, all her boyfriends had managed to follow their only rule and Rachel herself was very cautious of respecting her fathers' order. They never forbade her from doing something or seeing someone as long as she obeyed them. She wasn't going to start now.

Leroy kissed his daughter's both cheeks, and Hiram hugged her. "Have fun, sweetie", the shorter man whispered in her ear, and she smiled brightly and nodded, wrapping her arm around Noah's as the two of them walked away.

As he watched Rachel drive off with Noah, Leroy couldn't help the somber feeling that something was going to happen. He wanted to ask Rachel to stay home tonight, but thought better. His baby girl was so hurt over her recent breakup; she deserved to have some fun. Damn those psychic genes. Maybe it's just my overprotective streak kicking into gear, he tried to convince himself.

Jesse St. James was back at Lima, Ohio, for the winter break, after his first successful trimester at University of California, Los Angeles (maybe you've heard of it. It's in Los Angeles). But, since arriving at his hometown two days previously, he had kept a low profile, just hanging out with his uncle Samuel and catching up on what happened during his absence. He usually woke up early and busied himself with homework and work-outs and visits to the local music store (where he secretly hoped to rerun on a petite brunette who had stolen his heart earlier that year) and went to bed early (something surprising considering Jesse was something of a party-hopper extraordinaire).

However, that afternoon, his evening plans changed: he had run into some of his old Vocal Adrenaline buddies on the music store and they invited them over to crash some high school party. Having nothing better to do, Jesse agreed.

He was now leaning against the living room wall further from where the house owner had set up a makeshift dance floor, a half-empty bottle of beer dangling from his fingers. He was dressed in his usual all-black attire, and solemnly ignoring the lustful stares of the high school girls (he only wanted one high school girl, the shy, blushing diva that knocked the air out of his lungs with her flawed, emotionally-shallow rendition of 'Don't Rain On My Parade' a year ago), when his eyes caught sight of a pretty blonde sitting on the lap of a gangly, bleached blond boy. The blood froze on his veins as he recognized her (even though the last time he had seen her, she had been huge with her pregnant stomach) talking quite animatedly to a sensuous Latina, who Jesse also recognized.

"Fuck", he mumbled hastily, trying to blend in the shadows. He didn't want Rachel to know he was in town. Sure he wanted to see her, but he wanted to leave it open to Fate. If she knew he was around, she would avoid their usual hangouts to prevent running into him. Thankfully, she wasn't much of a partier, so for tonight he was safe. There was no way they would run into each other this evening. Thank God, he thought.

Jesse St. James should know better than to consider Rachel Berry somewhat predictable, though. The moment he lifted his bottle to take a chug of his beer, he heard a melodic, musical laugh coming from the front door, and choked into the liquid.

He would recognize that laugh anywhere. Dropping the bottle into the nearest table, Jesse turned slowly towards the direction the sound was coming from. Nestled into Puckerman's lap, looking stunning and sexy as hell in a sleeveless red dress, was Rachel, talking quite cheerfully with Tina, the two girls giggling as Puckerman and Mike busied themselves with their own conversation.

The former Vocal Adrenaline lead found he couldn't move away from where he was. He had been deprived of Rachel's vision for so long that all he wanted to do was to stand where he was and just absorb the sight of her. She looked more womanly in her dress, her breasts somewhat bigger against the crimson fabric. Her legs seemed infinite, the tanned skin shining under the low lights, looking smooth and tempting as hell.

But, even as she looked so different, he still found he missed her usual clothing. Rachel somehow made the whole schoolgirl look work for her (she surely had the legs for the short, pleated skirts), and even though she looked hot, he decided he liked her better when she was sneaky hot, not this sexy bombshell laughing and talking with her friends.

Sinking further into the shadows, he decided to stay where he was. He had the feeling something would happen, and he wanted to keep an eye out on her, even if she didn't know.

Jesse kept watch over Rachel at a distance, careful not to lose sight of her (and also enjoying the opportunity to watch her without being seen – he knew the moment she saw him, she was going to either tense up or leave, and he didn't want this to happen anytime soon. He wasn't ready for her to walk away from him. Within fifteen minutes of entering the party, she and Noah were in the middle of the makeshift dance floor, their bodies molding together, swaying sensuously to the beat, Puck whispering God knows what in her ear and making her laugh that contagious laughter that even now made the former Vocal Adrenaline lead smile slightly. Jesse wondered when they had become so close because if he remembered correctly they were barely speaking after the Run Joey Run debacle. (Not that any of the boys involved in the video wanted to talk to Rachel after the screening).

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Finn Hudson, standing nearby, watching the dance floor with an angry look all over his face as his narrowed eyes followed Rachel dancing and laughing with Puck (He knew there was a bit of a tension between the two boys, consequences of the scandal McKinley High student body knew as Babygate, and he was curious to know why Hudson hadn't stepped in between his girlfriend and his former best friend).

However, things began to get clearer (and his heart rejoiced – but he'd never admit that to anyone, ever) when he saw Rachel lock eyes with Hudson over Puck's shoulder and tense ever so slightly. He noticed she shuddered slightly, and Puck frowned up at her, stopping in the middle of the dance floor to look around, his own eyes narrowing as he noticed Hudson glaring openly at the two of them. Jesse watched as Puck turned to Rachel and asked her something that had her nodding, then walked away towards where Jesse knew the refreshment table was.

Hudson decided to make his move then. As soon as Puck got out of view, he marched up to Rachel and grabbed her roughly, Rachel squeaking his name in indignation and trying to pry herself free of his grasp. Jesse's blood boiled in anger inside his veins and he pulled himself off the wall he had been leaning against, making his way through the mass of teenage bodies towards the arguing pair. But, when he was halfway through, Finn began tugging Rachel towards the stairs that led to the second floor of the hosting house, Rachel's shrieks being drowned by the loud music.

Jesse's heart sped up with worry and anger, because in the few weeks he was in McKinley and glee club with his rival for Rachel's heart he never once saw Finn treat Rachel with anything but affection and care. This attitude – the rude manhandling of Rachel – was a whole change for Hudson, and Jesse couldn't care less if Rachel didn't want him anywhere near her – Hudson had no right to be aggressive towards her, and he was going to put a stop to it right now.

However, as he marched towards the struggling pair, he was violently manhandled by a hand on his shoulder before being forcefully shoved against the nearest wall. Blinking, his eyes came to focus on Noah Puckerman's furious face, and the left tackle came to stand dangerously close to him. "The fuck you're doing here, St. Jerk?" Puck half-hissed, half-spat in disgust, and Jesse struggled against the firm grip on his shoulder.

"Let me the fuck go, Rachel-"

"Oh, fuck no, St. Jerk. Stay the fuck away from B", Puck growled, and Jesse narrowed his eyes before shoving Puck back and trying to walk past him. He never made far. Puck jerked him back and punched him forcefully on the jaw, making a brawl break open on the middle of the party.

Once Rutherford and Chang managed to break the fistfight apart, Jesse whirled to look around. Rachel was nowhere to be found. Damn it, he thought furiously, throwing a new punch at Puckerman for good measure before deciding to leave for the night.

No one knew then, but that night, the night of Rachel's first post-breakup party… It would change everyone involved. Puck. Quinn. Kurt. Finn. Jesse. Rachel.


	2. Chapter 2

I Won’t Let Go  
Chapter 2

My heart thumped loudly as I searched around the room. I had walked away from the fight with Puckerman, but now it was time to find Rachel. My eyes searched worriedly across the room.  
Many people were carrying red cups, topped with liquor and were dancing about in the center of the room. Jesse’s breath caught when he found a staircase.  
“Excuse me,” He muttered, pushing away an obnoxious dude who was grinding against some girl, who was obliviously hammered.   
When he reached the stairs, he began the bolt up them, taking two at a time. He took in the long hallway and searched the rooms. On his left, there was a white-painted door that was closed firmly. Jesse reached for the brass knob and opened it swiftly.  
“St. James? What are you doing here?” Quinn asked. She was sitting at a vanity, applying mascara to her lashes.  
“Hi, um, Quinn. Sorry, wrong room…” He began to back out of the room when Quinn stood up and walked over to him.  
“What’s wrong?” Her voice was serious and grave. She took in my crumpled face, the creases of my forehead, my worrisome eyes, and my nervous stance.  
“Rachel. She.. Finn… I have to go find her.”  
“What happened?” She grabbed my arm. “Tell me.”  
“Long story short, Finn grabbed her and dragged her away.” Quinn’s eyebrows rose in surprise.  
Quinn felt her heart plummet at the thought of Rachel being dragged away, helpless. Finn had always been controlling. When he and Quinn were dating, she always felt that she had to act a certain way, to be the perfect cheerleader girlfriend for her quarter back boyfriend. She always felt worried at the way Finn looked at Rachel. At first, it was jealously. She wanted Finn for herself. But after time progressed, she didn’t want Finn at all. Finn continued to play his little game of dating Rachel then Quinn. After a while, it did not feel like a relationship at all… just a sadistic little game to entertain Finn. She did not want Rachel hurt.  
Rachel was a nice girl. She was, almost always, looking out for Quinn’s best interests. Last year, during the baby gate, Rachel had helped Quinn. She had provided advice and offered to help multiple times. Her fathers had invited her over to dinner, saying she needed a hearty, home-cooked meal. Rachel had been nothing but a friend and if she was in trouble, Quinn would most definitely help.   
“What are you waiting for then?” She ran out of the room and began hastily throwing open doors and peaking inside. She found a few naked, which was not the image she wanted to see, especially that one hokey player, Daniel, that always used to hit on her in the eighth grade.   
All they continue their search, a piercing scream sounding. Jesse and Quinn looked eyes and began to sprint down the hall to the last door. That scream most definitely belong to no other than, Rachel Berry.  
“Please,” She sobbed. “Get off of me!” Rachel’s hysterical voice brought them to the room. Jesse flung open the door and saw red.  
Lying down on the bed was Rachel. Her dress was shredded and skirt was ridden up her hips. She had a bloodied face, smothered in deep hues of purple and blues.   
“Why are you doing this to me!” Rachel’s voice gurgled and blood dripped from her lips. Finn was lying on top of her, pounding his fists into her soft flesh. The sounds of skin meeting skin, made Jesse snap out of his horror.   
He rushed forward, gripping Finn and pulling him to the floor. Quinn, sobbing quietly, rushed over the Rachel and pulled down her skirt. She grabbed a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around the small girl.  
Rachel continued to sob hysterically. Quinn helped her sit up.  
“Let go of me!” She screamed, tears dripping down her cheeks.  
“Rachel, it’s me Quinn. Don’t worry Honey. I won’t let him touch you. It’s all over.” Rachel continued to weep.  
Jesse smashed Finn’s head into the desk leg and thoroughly knocked Finn out. He crumbled to the floor and Rachel’s sobbing became louder. She gasped for breathe and clutched her chest.   
“My… chest…” She coughed, more blood dribbled from her mouth down her chin.  
“She probably has internal bleeding. Go get Puckerman and call the ambulance. Now!” Quinn shouted while dabbing the blood away.  
Jesse ran downstairs, bumping into multiple teenagers.  
“Puckerman!” He shouted.  
“I thought you left!” Puck said angrily, then grew curious at Jesse’s panicked expression.   
“It’s Rachel!” Puck’s face grew to horror and he followed Jesse up the stairs without a second thought.   
Puck sprinted into the room and then dropped to his knees in front of Rachel.   
“Baby, what happened?” He took her face in his and smoothed back her hair.  
“We will tell you later. I think she’s having a panic attack.” Puck went right into motion. His mom had many panic attacks after his father left them and he grew to learn how to calm them. Quinn knew this from the short period of time she lived with him while pregnant.   
“Rachy, look at me. There you go, baby. Take a deep breath… Not so fast… come on…” Her chest constricted and she gasped loudly.  
“There you go… a few more and your chest will begin to loosen up. One, not so fast! Two, there you go… Come on, take another.” Once her breathing began to calm down, she coughed again, causing more blood stream down her chin.  
“Oh my god. Did someone call an ambulance?” Puck asked panicked.   
“I did, can you go bring them up here?” Puck nodded and with one more glance at his best friend, he left.  
“Hi Rachel.” He kneeled in Puck’s place, and wiped the blood with his hands. Quinn began to pull her hair into an elastic, out of her face. Jesse kneeled closer and began whispering soothing words in hope that she would stop crying.  
Quinn sat next to her and pulled the sheet tighter around her.  
“Let… go.” Rachel shoved at Quinn feebly.   
“I’m not going to hurt you, Rachel.”  
“Rachel?” Jesse asked.  
She didn’t respond.  
“Rach, it’s me Jesse…”  
“Jesse…?”  
“Yeah. I’m here Rachel.” He kissed her softly on the cheek.  
Through the door emerged several paramedics. They loaded Rachel onto a stretcher and began to hoist her out of the room.   
As they left the house, the party was officially over. Rachel cringed in embarrassment as they passed the living room where many people had gathered, trying to peer at the victim. Everyone seemed to be whispering about her so Rachel just closed her eyes.  
She felt terribly and dirty. What she needed most was a scorching shower to wipe the grime off her body, not a bunch of peers gawking at her like some kind of vile creature.  
With the stretcher loaded into the flashing red vehicle, Rachel was driven off to the nearest hospital. 

Please Read & Review


End file.
